the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
L'Abattoir
L'Abattoir est l'ancienne maison de la famille Mikaelson et la maison actuelle de Marcellus Gerard. Il est situé dans le Quartier français à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Histoire L'abattoir connu sous ce nom par Marcel Gerard, appartenait autrefois, à Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah Mikaelson, qui l'avaient construite dans le 17ème siècle. Saison 1 Dans Pilot, l'Abattoir est brièvement vu lorsque Klaus met un terme à la soirée de Marcel et le confronte et mord Thierry. Dans Always and Forever, il apparaît brièvement durant la dispute entre Klaus et Marcel. Elijah est vu sur le balcon intérieur. Dans House of the Rising Son, Dans Tangled Up In Blue, Marcel y organise un Gala. Klaus et Rebekah y assistent. Camille fait également partie des invités; c'est Rebekah qui l'invite pour qu'elle puisse distraire Marcel. Dans The River in Reverse, après avoir réussi à récupérer les reine de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Klaus décide de revenir s'y installer en emmenant de force Hayley avec lui. Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina vient y vivre à la demande de Klaus et Marcel. Klaus permet également à Elijah et Rebekah de revenir après qu'Elijah lui ai présenté des excuses. Dans The Casket Girls, Klaus amène Timothy et l'utilise pour attirer Davina qui s'est enfuie. Davina se venge sur Klaus, Elijah et Marcel dans la cour; elle brise le cou de Klaus, extrait le sang d'Elijah et Rebekah apparaît et poignarde Marcel avant que Davina puisse s'en occuper. Rebekah revient plus tard avec Davina dans ses bras. Dans un salon dans la maison, Elijah rassemble les dessins de Davina qui révèlent Celeste. Dans Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina est malade. Dans sa chambre, elle vomi de la terre et explose les murs et les fenêtres de la maison; son pouvoir est trop puissant pour elle. Elijah amène Sophie pour voir si elle peut comprendre les agissements de Davina. Marcel démolit plus tard, la cour de la maison quand Davina est déclarée morte après son sacrifice. Dans Dance Back from the Grave, l'Abattoir apparaît dans un flashback quand Elijah et Klaus traitaient avec des loups-garous. Dans ce même endroit, il y avait des rencontres régulières de sorcières, loups-garous et les vampires. Durant le rassemblement, Marcel, qui venaient de rentrer de la première guerre mondiale, avouait à Rebekah qu'il a emmené Papa Tunde à la Nouvelle-Orléans et Rebekah suggérait que Geneviève, qui était également présente, était assez puissante pour les aider à trouver Mikael. Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah organise une réunion dans le but de ramener la paix entre toutes les factions de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Dans An Unblinking Death, Klaus fait des recherches de livres dans un bureau. Il cherche le grimoire de sa mère, mais Elijah l'a caché de lui. Il connaît l'activité de Klaus avec les loups et veut l'arrêter. A la fin de l'épisode, nous voyons Klaus et Elijah dans le bureau, et suite à l'attentat du Bayou, il décide de lui remettre le grimoire. Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, Geneviève informe Elijah et Klaus que l'autre côté est en train de s'effondrer et que ce n'est pas seulement leur père. Plus tard, quand Hayley s'évanouie à l'enterrement de Père Kieran, Elijah et Klaus l'emmène à l'Abattoir. Geneviève tente un sort pour la ramener à la vie. Dans le même temps, nous voyons Hayley dans l'enceinte quand elle est de l'autre côté. Après qu'Hayley se soit faite ressuscité par Geneviève on la voit dans sa chambre. Elle raconte à Klaus qu'elle a décidé de revenir. Il lui montre la chambre de leur fille qu'il a préparé à côté de sa chambre. A la fin de l'épisode, Elijah vient dans la chambre de Hayley et lui dit qu'en 1000 ans, il n'avait jamais senti une telle peur qu'en ce jour. Il s'éloigne, mais Hayley l'arrête et ils s'embrassent. Dans The Battle of New Orleans, Klaus et Geneviève ont une discussion dans une pièce de la demeure, et Klaus lui dit qu'il n'est pas son ennemi et qu'il peut lui offrir des pages du grimoire. Plus tard, Francesca Correa, accompagnée de ses frères arrive et leur rapporte des pierres sacrées pour un sortilège. Geneviève s'occupe de faire le sort des pierres sacrées, mais Marcel et sa trouve de vampires débarquent à l'Abattoir et déclare un combat entre lui et Klaus. Elijah, quant à lui, affronte les troupes de Marcel et réussi à les vaincre. Mais plus tard, Francesca arrive et lance une attaque sur les vampires; elle les a trahis pour s'approprier les pierres sacrées et ainsi déclenché son côté loup-garou. Plus tard, après le désastre provoquer par Francesca, Marcel revient et regarde ses amis en train de mourir dont Diego qui succombe à ses blessures. Nom *Abattoir est un nom d'origine française depuis le début du 19ème siècle, et il vient du verbe "abattre" *C'est un endroit où les animaux sont découpés en viande pour la consommation humaine. Galerie Sans-titre.png fdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.png fffffffffffffffffffffddddddddddddddddddddddddqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq.png qireeeeeeehgihihre_eràuehu.png Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Saison 1